All Is Not Lost
by TAMK20-Kurama
Summary: Sequel to "True Love? Hiei's Confession." Now, 2 years have gone since the confession and Genkai has passed away. Now, Kurama stays at the temple, regretting his decision from before. But, has he changed directions?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, Ok. Yes, I am having problems with the Naruto/YYH story and don't know how to have Kurama figh Kiba without using his demon energy. I DO plan on getting back to it, but in the mean time, I took a break and decided to create a spin-off story to Hiei's Confession: The Truth is Revealed. This isn't a one-shot like before as you will find out what happens to Kurama after the Hiei/Yukina incident. And yes, it's LONGER! (KoorimeYukinaErro!) Anyways, let me shut up so you can read the story. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho, the characters or trademarks. Again, I wish I did, then the series would still be going.**

**ALL IS NOT LOST**

Two years have passed since Hiei's confession. The YYH gang have grown even farther apart, but have all come together for this dark night. They all stood on a hill, looking down at Genkai's tombstone. Genkai had finally died of old age. Botan and the other girls shed tears for the wise elder while the guys hung their heads to hide their emotions. Hiei stood there, looking at the unearthed soil where she was buried. Days later Hiei and Yukina moved out of Genkai's temple. Puu remained there, alone, until Kurama decided to stay and look over the place. Several times, Botan visited the kitsune at Genkai's to check up on him. Koenma also came around, informing Kurama about what was going on in Demon World. Now, Kurama stood at the top of stone steps when Shizuru and Kuwabara could be seen walking toward him.

"Hello, Shizuru. Kuwabara," Kurama said with a smile. A smile so fake that his mouth was almost struggling to remain that way. The Kuwabaras made it to Kurama as they both waved to him. Shizuru wore beige jacket and pants with a black t-shirt underneath. Kuwabara came up with his college sports jacket, white t-shirt, blue denim jeans and black suede shoes.

"Hiya, Kurama. How's it going?" Kuwabara asked in his usual annoying, deep voice. He slapped the redhead on his back, almost sending Kurama down the steps with his strength.

"Stop being so rough, Kazuma," Shizuru said to her brother. "How about you go and get us some drinks?"

"But it's only 11:30 am! You wanna drink now?"

"Yes, now go!"

"All right, all right. Sheesh, don't have a cow or something." Kuwabara mumbled and walked away from them towards the temple.

"You two haven't change." Kurama said.

"I guess not." Shizuru pulled out a box of cigarettes from her jacket and took one out. She then pulled out a lighter and lit the cigarette. She inhaled deeply and let it out, smoke released from her mouth.

"Botan told me what happened long ago between you, Hiei and Yukina. You sure you've put it past you?"

"I'll be fine, Shizuru. I really did love Yukina, but I felt like I was being too selfish since I knew how Hiei felt. I couldn't stand myself to allow a friend to suffer like that."

"That may be, Shuichi, but what about you? Don't you deserve to be happy as well? You're the kindest demon I have ever met. Hell, you're sweeter than most humans!"

"Perhaps, but my friends are more important to me."

"All right, I got the drinks," Kuwabara said as he returned from inside the temple with two beers and a green tea for Kurama. Shizuru put her cigarette out and took her beer. "If I can interrupt you guys, you should consider your feelings sometimes, man."

"Kuwabara, you heard us?" Kurama asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Yeah. Listen, I knew Yukina didn't like me that way so I couldn't be with her."

"But you crushed her. She thought you wanted nothing to do with her again."

"I know, but we were able to straighten it out. But my point is that sometimes your happiness should be top priority."

"Wow, Kazuma," said Shizuru, "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Hey, I can be serious at times too, ya know."

"Right."

"Be that as it may," Kurama said abruptly, "Yukina is with Hiei now and they are bother very happy."

Shizuru finished her beer and let out a sigh. She said nothing and just looked out over Genkai's land while standing at the top of the steps. Kuwabara now moved next to Kurama.

"Kurama, even if it kills me, we're gonna find you a girl. I mean, Yusuke has Keiko, I have Melody, and even Hiei has Yukina. You need to get yourself a date, man."

"Thank you, Kuwabara. I appreciate it, but right now, I am fine."

"Aw geez, Kurama. Well, if you say so. Hey, Shizuru. Earth to Shizuru!"

The female Kuwabara finally snapped out of her daze and looked over at her brother.

"Huh? You say something?"

"Man, Shizuru. We're supposed to be at our cousin's in about two hours, so come on! Later, Kurama."

Shizuru just nodded as Kuwabara waved to Kurama and began to make his way down the steps. She was about to leave as well, but she turned back and walked up to the redheaded kitsune.

"Shuichi, don't dwell on what could have been. I know moving on is hard, but like I said, you deserve to be happy, ok?"

"Shizuru, please don' worry about me. I will be fine."

Shizuru looked at him and turned around slowly. Kuwabara could be heard yelling loudly, telling her to hurry up. She changed her mood quickly as she yelled back.

"Shut The Hell Up! I'm Coming!"

Kurama chuckled lightly and Shizuru gave him a half smile. Kurama looked towards Shizuru.

"Thank you. You two really cheered me up. Whenever you can, please come up for another visit."

"I'll hold you to that, Demon Boy."

She finally waved a bit and headed down the steps. Kurama waved goodbye to them both and started making his way back to the temple. He stopped and just gazed up at the evening sky.

Kuwabara reached their 2007 Midnight Blue Chevy Malibu and he got into the driver seat. Close behind him Shizuru opened up her door and sat on the passenger side with a look of disappointment on her face. Her brother glanced over in her direction and began to worry.

"Hey, cheer up, sis. He'll be fine. He's tough physically but he's also tough mentally. He'll move on when he's good and ready."

"Oh? And this is coming from the guy who wanted to set him up on some dates? I know he'll be fine, Kazuma. Just wish he wasn't so blind…"

Blinking a few times, he started the car. The radio came on and he quickly turned to a jazz station.

"What are you talking about? You got feelings for him?"

"Get real!"

"Ok, ok. Man, who shoved a stick up your ass?" Kuwabara mumbled as he drove off down the road while Shizuru thought about how right her brother was.

_So a bit obvious in the first chapter that Shizuru has something for Kurama, but will she ever admit it and does Kurama suspect it? I got this idea from watching the final episode of YYH. Everyone had someone except Kurama and Shizuru. Yusuke had Keiko, KuwabaraxYukina, HieixMukuro, BotanxKoenma (Ok, maybe not really), so why not Kurama and Shizuru? So yeah, hope you enjoyed chapter one!_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay okay, I have finally brought up the second chapter in this love saga of YuYu Hakusho.

"Shizuru!"

Kuwabara's voice rang out as Sizuru shifted eyes around, finally meeting hers with her brothers.

"What is it?"

"I said I'm going out Yusuke to see Kurama. You wanna come?"

"Oh..no. That's okay. You go on ahead. I've got plans."

"Ok. See ya later, sis."

Kuwabara closed the white painted door behind him as he left his home. A car could be heard starting up, indicating he was leaving. Shizuru got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen just a few feet away. She grabbed a cup of coffee Kuwabara made before he left and too a sip. She put the cup on the tiled counter and sighed. _I wish I had gone. Then I would see him again. _She thought as she opened up the silverware drawer and pulled out one of her hidden packs of cigarettes. She took one and lit it, trying to calm down and get some things out of her mind. That's when the phone rang just as she had walked past it back to the living room. Letting out a slightly frustrated sigh, she took two steps back and snatched it off the hook.

"Hello? Oh, Botan. Yeah, I'm fine. Sure, you can. I could use the company."

…

The sounds of button smashing could be heard inside Genkai's Temple. Kurama was on the couch behind Yusuke and Kuwabara, who were busy playing _Marvel vs. Capcom 2 _on the PS2. Wolverine could be seen slashing Ken Masters in an air combo that was reaching 10 hits on the screen.

"Man, Urameshi!' Kuwabara yelled, tilting the controller to the side as he pushed the buttons in a frantic pace, as if it was going to help him in his gaming. "All you do is air combos!"

"That's the whole point of this game! Duh!" Yusuke said with a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry, Urameshi. Mega Man is up next. I'll wipe the floor with you!"

"Ha! Keep dreaming, man."

Kurama shook his head a bit with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. He wondered if they came over to visit or just continue their rivalry on video games. He looked outside a window nearby. The sun was doing it best to hide behind a few clouds. A little breeze blew by as the trees, flowers and bushes danced along. Such a beautiful day and yet Yusuke and Kuwabara were busy playing games. Yusuke had just beat Kuwabara for a 5th time when he finally gave in.

"One of these days, Urameshi. I'm gonna take you down."

"Yeah yeah, right."

"Anyways, so Kurama, given any thought about what I said the other day? Ya know, getting a girl?"

Kurama scratched his left cheek a little bit, hesitant to answer.

"Well, not quite."

"Aw, come on, Kurama," Yusuke said, throwing his hands up in the air and soon crossing them over his chest as he leaned against the wall next to the couch. "Do you plan on staying alone forever?"

"We're just worried about ya, man," said Kuwabara. "Ya know, ever since I've known you, the only woman you've talked about is your mom. And after the whole Yukina thing, you've just been hanging out here all the time."

"Forgive me for worrying you two, but really, I'm fine."

"But still, Kurama, you need to get out and date." Kuwabara thought for a moment before looking over at Yusuke and then back to Kurama. "Have you EVER been on a date, Kurama?"

Kurama stayed silent. Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged looks and soon let out loud sighs in unison. Yusuke bounced himself off the wall and grabbed Kurama off the couch.

"Okay, Kurama. It's time for you to go on a date!"

…

"Hello, Shizuru. I brought Keiko and Yukina. I hope that was alright," Botan said as she walked through the front doorway. Behind her, Yukina and Keiko both walked in as well. Shizuru closed the door behind them all as they settled into the living room.

"So what's going on, Shizuru?' Botan asked once everyone got settled down. Keiko pulled out a bag of snacks for them all.

"I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about." Shizuru said as she cracked open a beer can and took a sip. Keiko, Botan and Yukina began chatting it up, laughing and giggling over pretty much nothing. Little by little, Shizuru began to get frustrated. The female Kuwabara then shot up from the couch and threw her beer can clear across the room, banging it off the wall.

"HOW CAN YOU JUST SIT THERE AND LAUGH LIKE THAT," screamed Shizuru. "WHILE KURAMA IS UP AT GENKAI'S STILL THINKING ABOUT HIS DECISION!?" Her anger was clearly directed towards the ice apparition, Yukina. The girls stopped instantly what they were saying and doing as they all looked up at the furious Shizuru. Yukina's eyes stared directly into Shizuru's until she finally drifted them off to the side and towards the floor.

"I know…and believe me, Shizuru, I wish it wasn't like this. But he did allow me to be with Hiei and we are both very happy. And that's what Kurama wanted. For us to be happy. He told me so himself."

Yukina spoke in an almost hushed tone as Keiko wrapped her arm around her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. Shizuru looked over at Keiko and then over to Yukina and soon stormed out of the house. The three girls looked at each other and Yukina decided to go outside to talk to her. Silently closing the door behind her, she saw Shizuru leaning on the banister with a cigarette in her right hand. Yukina quietly approached her and noticed tears in the female Kuwabara's eyes.

"Are you…mad at me, Shizuru?"

Shizuru looked over at her, tears streaming down her cheeks. She smiled lightly and shook her head.

"No…and I'm sorry I blew up like that. I was out of line. It's just that…I don't know."

She wiped her tears, trying to stop crying. Her cigarette had long since went out. Yukina leaned over and hugged Shizuru with Shizuru slowly returning the hug. Yukina stepped back a bit and looked at her in her eyes.

"Shizuru, forgive me for asking. Are you…in love with Kurama?"

To Be Continued…

_Yes, another cliffhanger. Can't go wrong with them. Anyways, short, yes. I'm lazy and busy so yeah. But I'm going to enjoy unraveling what's going to happen next since even I don't know. But I will tell you this, I think it's about time for another confrontation. Kurama and Hiei!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay so I have FINALLY returned to writing fanfiction and am hoping to stay inspired as I go on. I don't think I'll finish the Naruto/YYH crossover or the YGO: GX one since I don't know which direction I want them to go. If something comes up, then I may continue them. For now, please enjoy the long-awaited Chapter 3 of this story._

"What…did you ask me?"

"Are you in love with Kurama, Shizuru?"

The female Kuwabara sibling looked back at the ice apparition with her eyes still shedding a few tears. Shizuru had brought her hands up to her face and began to cry once again. Yukina embraced her softly as she leaned on Yukina's shoulder and cried, Keiko and Botan looking on from the doorway.

…

"Really guys, this isn't necessary."

"Non-sense, Kurama. We're gonna get you prepared for a date," Yusuke said as he and Kuwabara had started throwing out random clothes from the red-haired demon's closet and onto the bed where Kurama was sitting. He was trying his best to remain calm, but he was really nervous about what they had planned for him. They had finally revealed a small suit for him to wear which caused Kurama to turn his head. He folded his arms and crossed his legs.

"There's no way I'm wearing that."

"But it's the best outfit you have in here for going out, Kurama," Kuwabara said, trying to convince the demon. Letting out a sigh, Kurama stood up from his bed and placed his hands in his pockets and simply walked out of the room and out of the shrine. Yusuke and Kuwavara both just watched and sighed as well and started to put the clothes back in the closet neatly. Kurama started walking down the stone steps, wondering what he should do now that he had much free time on his hands. The days of everyone getting together and solving cases were far behind him and after what he did for Yukina and Hiei and the fact of moving out of his mother's home finally, he felt the sense of lonliness for the first time. Kurama had entered the forest just outside the gates when he came to a sudden stop. He had picked up the scent of a very familiar demon as he simply closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh.

"Quite a surprise to see you here…Hiei."

The small fire apparition jumped down from a nearby tree, his hands tucked away in his black cloak. His white band that covered his Jagan Eye blew slightly along with the wind as he looked up at the fox demon from behind.

"It's not like you to be in this type of situation, fox," Hiei said in an uncaring tone of voice, "So why put yourself through this? I would have been fine watching her from a distance just as long as she was happy."

"Would you really, Hiei? I highly doubt that. With your attitude, you would have broken down sooner or later I'm sure. And Mukuro would be even more upset since she can sense your true feelings."

"Hmph. But look at yourself, Kurama. This isn't you. This isn't how it should be."

"Leave it be, Hiei. I wanted you to be happy. My friends happiness comes first. I shall be alright. This is how it should be."

Hiei snarled a bit as he got in front of Kurama and quickly grabbed him by the shirt, looking up at him.

"Listen to me, fox! No one said you had to do this! No one demanded you to hand her over to me just because of my feelings."

Kurama gently took Hiei's hands, loosening his grip and removed them from his shirt. He returned his own hands to his pants pockets and started walking away. Hiei simply stood there, still a bit angry from this confrontation and soon turned his head to look at the back of Kurama's head as he continued walking.

"Hn…Kurama…"

…

"So why haven't you told him yet?" Botan asked back inside the Kuwabaras home.

"More importantly, why are you keeping it bottled inside?" Keiko chimmed in. Shizuru was simply sitting there with her head lowered, her eyes fixated on the floor. Yukina sat across from her and the other two girls on either side of them. Shizuru raised her head a bit and took the cigarette out of her mouth and put it out in the ash tray.

"I'm afraid…of what could happen." Shizuru said.

"What do you mean?" Keiko asked. Shizuru shook her head a bit and pulled out her lighter. The same lighter Sakyo gave her before he died.

"You all don't know this…but Sakyo, the one who was the owner of Team Toguro, was my first love. Even though he was twisted and wanted nothing more than power, I could see a softer side of him and he grew on me. And then…he decided to end it all, happy with the outcome. After that, I talked it out with Shuichi and he gave me great advice and I felt like I could talk to him about anything. So I did."

Botan and the others listened on to Shizuru's story. She was almost on the brink of tears again, but she held them back as she continued.

"Seeing Shuichi leave for Demon World with Hiei and Yusuke, I felt like I wouldn't see him again either and that's when I realized I liked him…No, that I loved him. After everything he had done for me, and he was leaving me. Three years later and here I am, still head over heels in love with him. Kazuma's been worried about me, but I'm pretty sure he doesn't know how I feel."

"But Shizuru," Botan spoke up, "That doesn't explain why you haven't told him yet."

Shizuru looked over towards the open window in the living room. She smiled just a little and shook her head.

"Because I'm pretty sure he doesn't have feelings for me in that sense."

"But, Shizuru, you won't know unless you find out have to tell him," Keiko chimmed in.

"Shizuru, please, I don't wish for you to suffer like this, especially because of me," Yukina said. "I'm so sorry for not knowing about your feelings towards Kurama, but I know that he will at least hear you out. He has such a kind and gentle heart and I'm sure he'll understand where you're coming from. You'll never know, he may feel the same."

Before Shizuru could respond, there was a sound of a car pulling up into the drive-way, followed by two doors slamming shut. It signaled that Yusuke and Kuwabara had returned. Before her brother could see her, she quickly lit a cigarette and walked over to the open window.

"Hey, sis. I'm home. Yusuke's here to stay the night. Hope you don't mind," Kuwabara said as he walked into their home, but soon came to a stop, seeing the small gathering of girls in the living room. "Whoops, sorry sis. I didn't know you had company."

" 'Sup, guys," Yusuke said with a wave of his hand. "Keiko, looking pretty sexy in that skirt."

Keiko's mouth formed into a slight frown, though she was blushing greatly. "Don't say such things in front of others, Yusuke. You brat!"

Yusuke mumbled under his breath slightly as Kuwabara slapped him hard on the back. He soon noticed Shizuru standing by the window, smoking as usual.

"Hey, Shizuru. You shouldn't be smoking in the house with company. Second-hand smoke kills, you know that."

Shizuru snapped a sharp look at her brother, but only for a quick second. She didn't want him to see that she had been crying.

"That's why I'm by the open window, you idiot. I know what I'm doing!"

Kuwabara was taken aback just a bit as it was Yusuke who was laughing now. The boys bid farewell as they headed to Kuwabara's room, discussing which game they should play for the night. Once they had left and closed Kuwabara's door behind them, Shizuru returned to the girls at the table. Keiko was the first to break the sudden silence.

"Hey, Shizuru, why don't you go pay a visit to Kurama now? Since your brother and Yusuke are gone, he may get lonely up there again."

"Bingo," said Botan, "A perfect time for you two to spend some quality time together. Then maybe you'll be a little more confident."

"I…I don't know."

"Come on, Shizuru," Keiko said as she stood and tried to help Shizuru up as well. "At least go see him. He may enjoy your company better than Yusuke's."

Standing up, Shizuru took one last puff od smoke before putting it out. She let out a sigh and smiled a little. She gave them a little nod and walked outside.

"You're welcome to stay until I get back. I probably won't be gone for a long time."

"Take all the time you need, dear," Botan said, giving her a thumbs up. Shizuru smiled and closed the door behind her. She climbed into the car and started driving towards Genkai's temple. It was starting to get dark out and while heading to her destination, she kept thinking about what her friends had told her. _Maybe he does have the same feelings as me. What if he does love me like I love him? But…what if he doesn't? I don't think I can go through the same thing I did with Sakyo. No, I have to stay positive. But should I just come right out and say it? And what if he's not there? Then what do I do?_

Shizuru arrived outside the property of Genkai, parking close by and stepping out of the car. She started to make her way through the forest and found her way to the stone steps. She was still wondering how she was going to confront Kurama when the time came. She finally reaches the top of the steps and found herself breaking into a run to reach the front door. Sliding the door open with authority, all she could see inside was a dark empty living room. Catching her breath, she lowers her head and was almost on the brink of tears once again when a familiar soft and calm voice comes up behind her.

"Shizuru?"

_I'm baaack! Yes, I know, I am always coming and going, but I have been inspired to start again and get this story going. I actually love this cliffhanger as it seems obvious who it is behind Shizuru, but again, you'll never know until I post up Chapter 4._


End file.
